A War In Black And Green
by JulesCailyn
Summary: Dinep is a devoted army member, but her friend, Jules, is a raging revolutionary. When Dinep finds secret plans in Jules's apartment what will happen? Could political air kill a friendship, could this be the demise of a revolution? This story is a collaboration work I did with my friend, who will remain unnamed until she requests otherwise. Mainly original characters.
1. Bailed Out

I sat alone in the white room, scowling. I breathed in deeply and as I exhaled my sigh turned into a growl. I cannot believe I ended up here, in a mental hospital, because I was discontented by our "great and mighty King Loki." I drummed my fingers across my cot and stared at the doorknob across the room, knowing I wouldn't be left here long. They'd either consider me a terrorist this time or I'd be bailed out again. I weighed the options and their probability in my head, all while keeping my eyes fixed and concentrating on showing no emotion, who knows who could be watching. Eventually I was proven correct. The lock on the doorknob twisted and the door opened slowly, there on the other side stood my dear friend, well, my only friend, Jessica Dinep. She just looked at me and sighed while rubbing her eyelids. I smiled at her timidly, knowing she wouldn't be happy.

"Again, Jules?" She muttered as she walked over to me and sat down on the cot next to me.

"Sorry, I know this has to get old for you. But you know I'm impulsive and can't watch my mouth," I explained.

"Well you have to learn, you know what they do to malcontents, they deem them traitors and terrorists, you could get KILLED!" She said urgently, it was the same thing she said every time she bailed me out.

"I know." I mumbled, hanging my head low. Dinep was loyal to the king, she loved him, and was influential in his army. Unfortunately, her friendship with me had gotten her investigated several times, but of course, because her loyalty was true, she was always found innocent. She stood up and looked at me with weary eyes.

"Alright, I bailed you out again, but please try to stay out of trouble this time," She pleaded with me.

"No promises," I said with a grin, causing Dinep to let out a frustrated groan. I smiled deviously and stood up facing Dinep.

"Yes ma'am" I said cheerily with an added mocking salute, desperately trying to get her to laugh. She chuckled under her breath and let the guards lead us out of the institution. We walked to the car in silence as I ran a thousand apologies through my head. I wasn't sorry for what I had done to our government but rather how much trouble I had always caused for Dinep. But as I closed the car door behind me I realized what a lecture I was in for. She looked me dead in the eyes and spoke sternly.

"You can't keep doing this. You get worse every single time, eventually your going to get into a situation you can't handle. I know you speak your mind and can usually talk yourself out of the trouble that gets you in, but you won't be able to talk your way out of everything. Especially if they hand you over to the army. You know they're brutally devoted, and if one day you slip up and start speaking about your revolution around the wrong people you'll be killed. Even the authorities have considered deeming you a terrorist and handing you over to Loki. You're not always going to get off with just an hour in detainment, eventually someone's going to take you as a serious threat, which you're not. If it came down to a battle you know it would be brawn versus brain and you know who would win, so stop it, because eventually you're going to get yourself killed."

"So what?" I replied, "What do I have to lose?"

"Your bakery! Your family! Me!"

"Oh no! I might lose my business and my only friend!" I mocked her idea with heavy sarcasm in my voice. "Honey, my family doesn't talk to me for their own protection, so basically, you and my bakery are all I have."

"And does that mean nothing to you? Look at how much joy your baking brings people! And would you really be so cold as to leave me alone?" She asked softly, desperately trying to convince me out of my stupidity. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, just fine," I said exasperatedly as I buckled my seatbelt and layed my head back. Dinep let out a concerned sigh, but started the car anyways. We rode silently back to my apartment and as I got out of the car the silence was broken.

"You know what? I'm going to stay with you for a bit to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I opened my mouth to protest, so she quickly added, "And besides, you still need to bake with me." She knew I wouldn't argue with that.

"Fine, you can stay in the guest room, but I don't need a babysitter okay!?" I said.

"Yeah, I know, so, can I stay?" she replied.

"I already said yes." I pointed out. She just smiled and parked the car.


	2. Dinep's Overnight

I followed Jules into her bakery, above which was her apartment. I was terrified for her, even though she didn't seem to be taking her situation quite as seriously herself. Was she crazy? Was she just testing her limits? I wasn't sure but I knew it had to stop. Now. Before something only she understood how frustrated she could make me. Everything I ever told her was for her own good, and yet she still opposed me. I kept telling myself someday she'll understand, she'll be grateful. Someday she'll listen. But, after all of these arrests it seemed that by the time she did, it would be too late."So what are we cooking?" I asked, walking past a curtain that led from behind the counter to the kitchen."Not cooking, baking.""There's... A difference?"She looked at me over her shoulder. "Honey."After she pulled out a well-preserved, yet old tin, I quickly said: "Um... The spirits tell me we are making cupcakes!" I attempted to lighten the mood for both of us, since I was fighting frustration, and she was fighting apathy."You're Psychic, dear?""Absolutely. What kind of cupcakes are we making?""Ask the spirits." She half laughed."Mixed signals. You know, cell phones and radios clogging the frequency and all...""What kind of cupcakes do you want, lovey?"Thinking, I looked at the resources available. All of the dry ingredients were organized in labeled clear-plastic containers held on the wall by wire racks. She had two large refrigerators on the other side of the kitchen, and I went over to pull open one of the metallic doors."Um..." I said, looming over the food. "I don't know... What kind of mixes do you have?"The only reason I would say such a thing, since I knew for certain she made all of her food from scratch, was just to see her reaction. I turned back and she was staring at me, the look of 'You better not be serious' etched sourly in her expression."Of course I'm kidding!" I laughed, shutting the fridge. "But I really don't care what flavor.""What's your favorite?""I don't have one."Well, I might as well have set flames to her bakery. After twenty minutes of flavor discussion and how apparently empty of taste my childhood must have been, we settled on mixed everything, I expected her to. I watched most of the time but occasionally I would zone in and out of small talk, with typical "How's the business?" and "Killed anyone lately?" questions. Now I did love to hear how she was living her dream, how great sales were, how happy she was. But the better she sounded, the worse I knew she was outside the night I slept over. The cupcakes were delicious, of course, and after I had accidentally tripped and spilled flour all over the floor the cleaning job had tired us enough for bed. She offered me the spare room in her apartment, which was neat and tidey along with the rest of her place."Goodnight, dear. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled, standing in the doorway."I don't know, Jules, you better check my closet first...""What?""Never mind, you're just so parental." She smiled at this. "Goodnight.""Goodnight!" And with that she shut the door. It would have been a good night, I was sure, if I hadn't been so the middle of the night I woke with a head ache, and since I usually kept ibiprofen by my bed I groggily fumbled with the knob on the table. It took me a second to realize I wasn't at my house, but not until I had already opened the drawer and groped around inside. I would have left it alone, then, too, if my finger hadn't gotten caught in that stupid little hole! Maybe, if a single thing had changed, one factor. It would have prevented it all. I regret it even on the lamp, I hooked my finger and pulled up on the wooden bottom of the drawer. It popped out quietly, making only a hushed hollow echo as I placed it on the side table. There lied a Manila envelope, and picking it up and flipping it over, I pinched the metal fastener and removed the inside papers."What..."Plans. Carefully detailed, elaborate, rebel plans. They were copies of an original, I could tell, and why they were in the drawer I didn't know. But they were there. And now I had seen and I were best friends, but when it came to politics back when we had a Democracy we never really saw eye-to-eye. We were now under a monarchy, and a cruel one so to say. That is, if you weren't for it. Almost two years ago now, a man came and overthrew our planet. No not a man, a God. But not God himself. There are many religions in existence on earth, always have been and always will. Some contain a God, a Mesiah, one single figure that created and Lords over all of creation. These being Christian, Catholic, and more. Others consist of many Gods who each focus on one Earthly topic. These include Greek, Roman, and new king, named Loki, came from a polytheimic Norse religion. Before he arived, I had known of this culture and therefore knew him. When reading books on Valhalla and the mighty Thor, Loki always was the most interesting to me. The God of mischief was a mistreated boy who had been belittled his entire immortal life, and, ironically, lied to. As it turned out, Loki was not like the Asgardians he knew. He was actually a frost giant, a tinted blue ice creature from the Jötenheim he came to Earth to gain power, I willingly cooperated. He was intelligent, and cunning. He gave speeches on subjugation and spoke of equality under rule. To me, it was our obvious answer. As humans, we're always climbing social ladders and grabbing for money and power ourselves. The simplicity of being put in our place and never having to worry about popularity or economics sounded ideal! An army formed, not a typical one full of combat-ready soldiers, but those of loyal and obedient subjects of our king. I quickly became a there were people who enjoyed their freedom. People like Jules. They formed a rebellion against the king, wanting to rid of him and go back to our old , I had a horrific decision to make. It was obvious that the rebels were plotting against Loki and the army, that much everyone knew. But I held the plan in my hands, and here's where it got number one, I keep the plans. Replace the wooden slab back in the drawer, roll the drawer back, make Jules believe I never found them. Later when I returned to my quote-on-quote 'barracs' (Living quarters, or apartments, for Army members), I arrange to meet with Loki and hand over the plans. The upside, I'd be favored in the army and in the eyes of the king, and who knew what sort of reward awaited me on that path. One reward beig te countless libes that may be spared. The downside, he'd ask where I'd found them. That would mean selling out my friend and getting her killed with charges of number two, forget the plans. Put them back, hide it all and again make sure Jules never knew anything had happened. The upside, I would appear normal to others, going about my life. The downside, I'd have to know. The way I saw it I'd let something slip in combat, to save a mortal life. When the Army becomes curious of my knowledge, whose head is on the chopping block? Mine.


End file.
